Fugitoid (IDW Micro-Series)
[[Datei:IDW Fugtoid 001.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT Micro-Series #5: Splinter]]TMNT Micro-Series #8: Fugitoid'' ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Micro-Series-Reihe von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 6. September 2012 *'Story:' Paul Allor *'Zeichnungen:' Paul McCaffrey *'Farben:' John-Paul Bove *'Text:' Shawn Lee Kontinuität Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': "Sins of the Fathers (chapter 4)" *'Nächstes Kapitel': "Krang War" #1" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|"Mein Name ist Chet Allen"Professor Honeycutt/Chet Allen *Neutrinos **Marra und Ely Honeycutt **Felix *Krang **Baxter Stockman **Granitor und seine Steinkrieger *Shredder (in Rückblick) **Foot Clan (in Rückblick) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael und Michelangelo (in Rückblick) **April O'Neil und Casey Jones (in Rückblick) **Splinter (in Rückblick) Handlung thumb|180px|Am Anfang war das Feuer ... :Das Böse zu bekämpfen ist niemals einfach. Es kann schmerzvoll sein. Und grässlich. Aber es ist das Richtige, was man tun kann. Nicht wahr? - Marra zu ihren Mann Die Geschichte beginnt mit einem Gedankengang von Professor Honeycutt, der mit seinen Ansichten über das Böse, was er in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte miterleben müssen, und über seine eigene Rolle als dessen Bekämpfer hadert. Und mit diesem Gedankengang geht die Geschichte in die Vergangenheit des Professors zurück ... Rückblende: Dimension X, vor zwei Jahren: thumb|left|180px|Stillgehaltene ZweifelZu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem die Geschichte ansetzt, testet Honeycutt den Testblock einer neuen Titanlegierung auf extreme Hitzebeständigkeit. Dazu bedient er sich eines von ihm entwickelten Forschungsroboters namens SAL, der mit seiner Widerstandskraft gegen extreme Umwelteinflüsse und seiner Gestaltwandelfähigkeit speziell für die Erforschung fremder Welten konzipiert wurde und direkt von Honeycutts Verstand, die dafür in das positronische Gehirn des Roboters versetzt wird, gesteuert wird. Gerne hätte Honeycutt seine Erfindung weiter verbessert, doch sein momentaner Auftraggeber Krang hat ganz andere Pläne für die Applikationen von SAL und Honeycutts wissenschaftlichen Fähigkeiten - Pläne, die ganz und gar nicht mit Honeycutts pazifistischer Gesinnung übereinstimmen ... thumb|180px|Aus Liebe zur FamilieEines Abends stehen Honeycutt und sein Sohn Ely auf dem Balkon ihrer Unterkunft und betrachten zusammen die Sterne. Als Ely seinen Vater enthusiastisch fragt, ob Krang all diese Sterne erobern kann, erwacht Sorge in Honeycutt, und er schickt seinen Sohn zu Bett. Seine Frau Marra aber kommt dann zu ihm hinaus und fasst das in Worte, was Honeycutt sich nicht auszusprechen traut - nämlich dass der Einfluss von Krangs bösartiger Eroberungssucht die Denkweise ihres Sohnes zu beeinflussen beginnt. Um dies zu verhindern, hat Marra sich entschlossen, einen Freund in der Neutrino-Widerstandsbewegung zu kontaktieren und mit ihrer Hilfe aus Krangs Arbeitslager zu fliehen. Schließlich gibt Honeycutt nach, und nachdem er seine Arbeit von den Computern der Basis gelöscht und seine Habseligkeiten zusammengepackt hat, treffen sich die Honeycutts mit den Widerstandskämpfern und entkommen in die Freiheit. Rückblende: Neutrino-Heimatwelt, vier Monate später: thumb|180px|Honeycutts OpferIn einer verlassenen Forschungsanlage, nun ein Versteck der Neutrino-Rebellen, arbeitet Professor Honeycutt zusammen mit seinem neuen Assistenten Felix an der Vervollständigung eines Dimensionsportals ähnlich dem, welches Krang benutzt, um auf die Erde zu gelangen. Doch der Nachbau ist nicht vollständig und zerstört jede Roboterdrohne, die Honeycutt und Felix durch das Portal schicken wollen, was Felix's Geduld strapaziert. Da jedoch wird das Versteck unvermittelt von Krangs Truppen bombardiert, und infolge des Beschusses und eines automatischen Notfallprotokolls werden die Eingangstüren der Unterkünfte, in der sich auch Marra und Ely befinden, hermetisch verriegelt. Als Honeycutt von Felix davon erfährt, weigert er sich, seine Familie in Stich zu lassen, doch da der Weg zur Kommandozentrale, von der aus die Verriegelung geöffnet werden kann, durch die Bomben bereits in ein Flammenmeer verwandelt wurde, versetzt Honeycutt freiwillig seinen Geist in den bereitstehenden SAL und gelangt so unbeschadet durch das Feuer, welches schließlich seinen zurückgelassenen biologischen Körper verzehrt. thumb|left|180px|Flucht auf die ErdeIn der Zentrale angekommen, gelingt es Honeycutt, die Verriegelung aufzuheben und damit den Eingeschlossenen einen Fluchtweg zu bahnen. Doch kaum sind sie draußen in vermeintlicher Sicherheit, befiehlt Sergeant Granitor, der Leiter dieses Angriffs, seinen Männern, die Flüchtigen gezielt zu bombardieren, und so ist Honeycutt gezwungen, mitzuerleben, wie seine geliebte Frau und sein Sohn im Bombardement bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen. Gleich danach wird er von Granitor und einigen seiner Männer, die nach ihm suchen, gefunden und identifiziert. Obwohl alles in ihm nach Rache schreit, entschließt Honeycutt sich, zu flüchten und seine Rache an Krang auf einen bessseren Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, und so flieht er - geschützt von seinem Roboterkörper - durch das noch aktive Dimensionsportal auf die Erde und mitten in eine belebte Straße in Manhattan, wo er seine Verfolger mithilfe der dichten Menschenmenge und seiner Verwandlungsfähigkeit entkommen kann. Um Honeycutt wieder zurückzubekommen, weist Krang seinen irdischen Verbündeten Baxter Stockman an, sich an der Suche nach den flüchtigen Androiden - den "Fugitoiden" - zu beteiligen. Rückblende: New York, Gegenwart: thumb|180px|Den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub...Nach über einem Jahr als Flüchtling auf der Erde hat sich Honeycutt weitgehend mit seinem derzeitigen Schicksal abgefunden, und jetzt, nachdem sein Verstand wieder in klaren Bahnen läuft, kommt er auf die Idee, die außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten seiner Roboterhülle zu nutzen, um seine Pläne gegen Krangs Machenschaften zu realisieren. Zu diesem Zweck nimmt er die falsche Identität Chester "Chet" Allen an und lässt sich in Stockmans Labor einstellen, wo er sich zu dessen vertrauten Assistenten hocharbeitet. Im Laufe der Zeit beteiligt er sich dort (zu dem Zeitpunkt aber unwissentlich) an der Erschaffung/Wiedergeburt von Splinter und den Turtles und freundet sich mit einer Praktikantin namens April O'Neil an, doch verfolgt er im Heimlichen seine Pläne, Krang zu stoppen, weiter. Unter diesem Vorsatz hat Honeycutt schließlich Kontakt zu einer Gruppe von ruchlosen Leuten gefunden, die - so wie er meint - aufs selbe Ziel hinausarbeiten, doch fragt er sich immer und immer wieder, ob es wirklich gut zu nennen ist, wenn man Böses mit Bösem auszutreiben versucht ... Trivia *Einige Elemente der Story basieren auf der Mirage Comic-Geschichte The Fugitoid. *Plotchronologisch gesehen spielt diese Geschichte schon vor dem Einsetzen der eigentlichen Serienhandlung in "Change Is Constant" #1. Diverse Szenen beziehen sich zusätzlich auf die Ereignisse im Kapitel "Shadows of the Past" #1 und #2. Neudruckversionen *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Micro Series Volume 2'' (November 2012) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Heroes Collection'' (Juni 2014) *''TMNT: The IDW Collection, Vol. 2'' (März 2016) Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *April 2015 als Sammelband; Titel "Vier Freunde" Siehe auch *''TMNT Micro-Series'' Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Comics: Micro-Series (IDW) Kategorie:TMNT Micro-Series